2017/April
This page is an archive of the events that happened in April 2017. April 3 Leaving a Studio in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was seen leaving a studio in Los Angeles, California. 5_28329_3.jpg 2_28229_22.jpg 0_28629_149.jpg April 8 At Simi & Haze Khadra's Birthday Party in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods attended twins Simi and Haze Khadra's birthday party in Los Angeles, California. Kylie-Jenner-Space-Cowboy-Oufit.jpg 17663804_206528606503960_6624610832124739584_n.jpg 17662954_289312888170523_2835368638079303680_n.jpg 17663558_1365518850207745_5265167800774688768_n.jpg April 9 At Rio Americano High School's Prom in Sacramento Kylie Jenner surprised school leaver Albert Ochoa by being his date for prom at the Rio Americano High School in Sacramento, California. The event was recorded and shown in an episode of Life of Kylie. prom.png life-of-kylie-13.w710.h473.2x.jpg|Life of Kylie Screencap Kylie_Prom_Rio.jpg 58eae44f84470_577kylie_snapchat.jpg sonnyekopak-kylie-prom-1491859338.png April 11 At a Pretty Little Thing Event in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods attended the Pretty Little Thing launch party for their PLT Shape campaign with brand ambassador Anastasia Karanikolaou at The Phoenix Club in Los Angeles, California. 2_28929_16.jpg 13_28129.jpg 13_28729.jpg 0_28229_166.jpg April 13 Arriving in Palm Springs Kylie Jenner was seen getting off of her private jet in Palm Springs, California for the annual Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival. 0_28129_168.jpg 0_28429_165.jpg 0_281029_134.jpg April 14 At the Pretty Little Thing X Paper Magazine Coachella Party in Palm Springs Kylie Jenner, Jordyn Woods and Anastasia Karanikolaou attended Pretty Little Thing and Paper Magazine's Coachella party in Palm Springs, California. 0_28729_158.jpg 0_28429_167.jpg 0_28529_163.jpg 0_28229_175.jpg kylie_28329_0.jpg April 15 At Moschino's Candy Crush Desert Coachella Party in Palm Springs Kylie Jenner attended Moschino's Coachella party in Palm Springs, California. 0_28229_182.jpg|With Jeremy Scott 0_28129_181.jpg At Bumble's Winter Bumbleland Coachella Party in Rancho Mirage Kylie Jenner and Kendall Jenner hosted Bumble's Winter Bumbleland Coachella party in Rancho Mirage, California. Promo.jpg|Promotional Poster GettyImages-669219076.jpg kylie-jenner6.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Promotional Video April 17 Leaving Palm Springs Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen boarding a private flight to Los Angeles at the airport in Palm Springs, California. 0_28229_183.jpg 1_28329_56.jpg April 20 Leaving a Studio in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was seen leaving 204 Studios in Los Angeles, California. 1_28229_58.jpg 1_28929_40.jpg April 22 At Sugar Factory's Opening in Las Vegas Kylie Jenner, her assistant Victoria and Jordyn Woods attended the grand opening event of a Sugar Factory store in Las Vegas, Nevada. 0_283129_48.jpg 9_281729_0.jpg 9_282429_0.jpg 9_283529_0.jpg 9_283829_0.jpg 9_282129_0.jpg|With Mike Tyson April 25 At a Basketball Game in Houston Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen at the Oklahoma City Thunder vs. Houston Rockets basketball game in Houston, Texas. This was their first public appearance as a couple after reportedly being spotted at a Coachella party a few days ago. 673071618.jpg 673071692.jpg USATSI_10039178_0.jpg April 27 Out in Calabasas Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen out and about for lunch in Calabasas, California. 1_28429_58.jpg 0_28329_13.JPG 0_281729_7.JPG April 28 Out in Manhattan Kylie Jenner was seen out and about for dinner in Manhattan, New York. 0_28529_14.JPG 0_28729_12.JPG 0_28229_12.JPG April 29 Leaving her Hotel in Manhattan Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen leaving The Mercer Hotel in Manhattan, New York and heading to the airport. 0_28129_188.jpg 0_28429_181.jpg 2_28629_23.jpg Arriving at Bijou Nightclub in Boston Kylie Jenner was seen arriving at Bijou Nightclub in Boston, Massachusetts. On Life of Kylie, it was revealed that she took that one-night trip from New York to Boston to see her boyfriend Travis Scott, although her team wasn't very happy with her decision. FFN_RM_Jenner_Kylie_exc_042917_52392310.jpg FFN_RM_Jenner_Kylie_exc_042917_52392312.jpg April 30 Out in Manhattan Kylie Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen out and about in Manhattan, New York, heading to Travis Scott's birthday party. 10_282129.jpg 1_281729_25.jpg 0_28529_182.jpg At Travis Scott's Birthday Party in Manhattan Kylie Jenner and friends were seen attending Travis Scott's birthday party in the Soho neighborhood of Manhattan, New York. 0_282629_66.jpg 2_28529_27.jpg 10_282029_1.jpg Kylie-Jenner-Kendall-Jenner.jpg Category:Timeline Category:2017